


One Last Song

by renminiscence



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Noren, cant believe my first fic here is a noren, dont let the character death scare you off, its good tho, please dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renminiscence/pseuds/renminiscence
Summary: Lee Jeno was everything Renjun wished for.





	One Last Song

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from sam smith's song of the same title. unbetaed and written at 2am.

Lee Jeno was beautiful.   
  
He was the most beautiful thing Renjun had laid eyes on. His beauty was utterly mesmerizing, it would struck you like lightning, but in a sweet, mellow manner and you couldn't simply take your eyes off him anymore. Just like now, with Jeno between his arms, Renjun couldn't stop but to stare at the face of which details, he had already memorized.  
  
They would spend their afternoons like this, wrapped around each other's arms, tangled in each other's limbs. They would stay engulfed in each other's warmth for hours and hours, until it was time to say goodnight.  
  
Lying in bed, Jeno smiled widely as Renjun pulled him closer. His finger lazily traced circles on the back of his hand, eyes looking straight into Renjun's, twinkling and sincere, before they fluttered close.  
  
"I like you so much." Renjun whispered softly, before pressing a kiss on Jeno's forehead.  
  
Snickering, Jeno slowly opened his eyes, "I like you too."  
  
"But I think I've fallen in love with you as well." Renjun confessed, propping his chin on the top of Jeno's head.  
  
"Hard and fast?" Jeno asked, his grin never fading.  
  
Renjun nodded, a shade of red slowly tinting his cheeks. However, he didn't look away, like he usually would do when embarrassed.  
  
"Me too." Jeno whispered softly, but Renjun heard him anyways.  
  
  
  
Lee Jeno was smart.   
  
Renjun had decent grades, while Jeno had excellent ones. Not that he didn't study at all; it was just that, he wasn't interested in studying. He was interested in composing, in making and writing music. If there was another thing in Renjun's mind and heart other than Jeno, it was music. His dream was to become a singer, a dream which seemed too hard to achieve until Jeno came into his life.  
  
When everybody else told him he wouldn't make it— he couldn't make it—that what he was doing was a waste of time, making him feel a complete trash and making him lose confidence in himself, Jeno came in and, like a shining knight in armor, he saved Renjun from the depths of desperation and sorrow—Renjun learned to love again what he used to love doing. Jeno made Renjun safe again inside the walls of his own creativity and ability. He helped Renjun embrace his insecurities, his flaws, his imperfections. He pushed Renjun to be himself again, to not be afraid anymore.   
  
Jeno was smart because he understood something many people didn't, Renjun included; he understood that life wasn't about what people forced them to be, or about the things the others would say about them. It was about being happy, and simply doing whatever made them happy.   
  
He was really smart in school, though. However, Jeno being smart didn't depend only on how well he did in school, but, in Renjun's opinion, it was also on how well he had been living his life—carefree and loving. From that moment on, Jeno became Renjun's muse in writing songs.  
  
That day, Jeno caught Renjun curled up on his desk, which meant only one thing: Renjun was writing a new song.  
  
Once he felt eyes intently watching him, Renjun's head immediately snapped towards Jeno's direction.  
  
The warm hues of the late afternoon sun filled the room, painting Jeno golden, who was sitting on the edge of bed. Renjun gazed at the black locks over his long eyelashes, then at those eyes that were always bright, down at the faint blush on his cheeks, his red cherry lips. His gaze slid further down, at Jeno's woolen black turtleneck that hugged his figure marvelously. It was like staring at a god—too unreal. Too alluring. Too perfect.  
  
"Are you writing new stuff?" Jeno asked, with a voice quite husky.  
  
Turning back to his notebook, Renjun coughed nervously, "Uh, yes."  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
Lifting his eyes from the scribbled pages to meet Jeno's, Renjun couldn't help but to grin smugly, "No."  
  
"Why?" Jeno pouted. Renjun's heart skipped a beat.   
  
"Because it's about you and I'm sure you're already tired of hearing me saying the same things all over again." Renjun replied, his smile growing bigger.  
  
"I will never get tired of your songs. Or of the things you say. Or of you."  
  
Quickly standing up, Renjun walked towards Jeno and stood in front of him. He gently grabbed his cheeks, cupping his face between his subtly trembling hands, "How cheesy can you get?"  
  
"So much cheese it'll make you feel so full!" Jeno exclaimed enthusiastic, wrapping his arms around Renjun's waist. He embraced him so tight it knocked the air out of Renjun. As if he didn't do it everytime.  
  
  
  
Lee Jeno was dead.  
  
It was unexpected. Just like the way he came in Renjun's life. When Jeno came in his life, he brought along sunshine and happiness, and once gone, Renjun had to welcome in despair and misery.   
  
Jeno left Renjun to pick up the pieces of the heart he had broken leaving him. Grief-stricken and crestfallen, Renjun felt so empty, so dull, yet agony fed him well, and the pain kept him well entertained. Nothing made sense without Jeno beside him.  
  
He didn't do anything but write. He wrote a lot of songs, and wrote, and wrote until his fingers bleed, until his mind went numb, until he couldn't feel anything, anymore. He wrote about his anger, about his pain, about the boy who wouldn't come back again. About how he made him feel he could conquer the world, and then made him feel as if he lost everything the second later. About how he made him feel so sad, he hoped that boy realized how much it hurt.   
  
And then, one day, he wrote one last song. A song that told how much Renjun missed him, how sorry he was for everything. A song in which he still claimed he was the love of his life. A song in which Renjun promised to be the last about Lee Jeno.


End file.
